Hogwarts University
by Nephiliim
Summary: One of the greatest universities in the world is Hogwarts University in England. This story follows a student by the name of Harry Potter whose parents are world famous scientists and much loved geniuses. AUTHOR'S NOTE: The idea of Harry's book was mine so it isn't real, but I hope you enjoy the small snippets and notes that are in the story as Harry reads them.


Hogwarts University

Chapter One:

Harry sat slumped against the wall of platform 9 at Kings Cross Station. He had mixed feelings about being accepted into Hogwarts University of London. It was considered one of the best universities in the world (better than Oxford) and specialised and teaching only the smartest students. The university was private so it provided accommodation for its students. This was a relief for Harry, at least now he can get a break from his treacherous aunt and uncle. There were a few other students hanging around the platform waiting for the Hogwarts train. Harry glanced anxiously at the clock. 10:51, it read. Harry had heard rumours from a few neighbours that the train always arrived at exactly 11:00 and gave students 20 minutes to board. If you were late, they would say, the train would leave without you.

A red haired boy, about Harry's age, with an infinite number of freckles and a straggly form sprinted down Platform 7 just as the train arrived. Harry stared at the boy as he came closer and closer and finally screeched to a halt in front of Harry. "I'm not late am I?" he asked through gasps of breathe.  
"Err… no not at all. In fact I think the train just arrived." Harry replied. The boy nodded and thanked him and without another word disappeared onto the train. Harry walked another two carriages down before boarding himself. The train corridors were crowded with students, old and new. The occasional professor strode past, breaking apart snogging couples and handing out detentions to those who stuck their chewing gum under their seats or riddled the window with graffiti. Harry chose a somewhat empty compartment to the right, down at the very back of the train. He placed down his rucksack on the cushioned bench seat and closed the glass compartment door, shutting out the majority of the noise.

After 2 minutes of shuffling and getting comfortable, Harry finally settled in. He picked up his book and started on page one.  
_The Wonderful Works of Authorship  
CHAPTER ONE: thoughts and ideas.  
One might be in denial with their ideas when it comes to writing. When an author has an idea, he often crosses the problem of writing it down and later re reading it and deleting that idea due to dislike towards the previously perfect idea. There is no real resolution to such a problem as it is common to most but in order to avoid the loss of a great piece of writing. If an author ever needed reassuring about their ideas then another opinion from a good friend would be highly recommended-_

Harry was cut short of his reading when the train unexpectedly lurched forward. He glanced out the window and watched Kings Cross Station slowly pass by. The compartment door rolls open and the red haired boy slumped onto the bench seat opposite Harry's. He sighed and dumbed his backpack on the floor with a thud before stretching his legs along the seat. The boy closes his eyes and shuffles around for a bit before pausing. He opens one eye and stares straight at Harry. The eye widens and the boy straightened quickly, yet rather awkwardly. Now fully aware of Harry's presence and with both eyes now open. "I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you were here," the boy stammered as he extended his hand toward Harry.  
"I wasn't that hard to miss but whatever," Harry said dryly and cautiously inches his hand towards the boy. After a while of studying him, Harry finally decided he was safe and clasped the other boy's hand. He had to admit, for someone so thin the boy had a firm hand shake. "I'm Ron by the way," he said as he withdrew his hand from Harry's. "Harry, Harry Potter" he replied as he drew his own hand back and shoved it into his sweater pocket along with his other hand. 

Ron nodded and for a second acted as though Harry were just another average student on this train. Harry watched as it took Ron 5 minutes before a dawning realization crossed his face. "Oh my god. Oh my god! You're… you're Harry Potter! Son of the greatest scientists in England! Family's a big fan of your parents work by the way." Ron was now bouncing up and down on his seat in excitement. Harry thought that if someone didn't calm him down soon, Ron might explode. There was a polite knock on the compartment door and a girl about Harry and Ron's age strode inside. She was tall with brown hair that fell against her shoulders in light waves. She wore a good-mannered smile and her brown eyes were light up with the excitement of knowledge. "Excuse me?" she said in a slightly hesitant tone. "There is a boy about four compartments down to the left by the name of Neville Longbottom and he claims to have misplaced his scarf. He was very upset and said it was very important to him. Anyway do you think you could keep an eye out for it?" The girl innocently flicks her hair back and glances down at the book sitting abandoned in Harry's lap.

"Is that what I think it is?" With a single stride she moved toward Harry and sat down beside him. "It's my favourite," she whispers leaning over toward Harry. "I must admit I'm a bit of a writer myself," the girl winks cheekily and stands. With a backward glance and a small grin she quietly leaves the compartment without another word. Harry glanced at Ron with a confused expression written across his face but Ron just shrugged and so Harry continued his reading book. It took another 4 hours until the train finally arrived in front of the small station only a kilometre away from Hogwarts. By the time the train arrived night had fell and Harry had grown tired from the long trip. He hopped out of the carriage and carried his bag to where the other students were gathering in clusters. After 10 minutes of emptying the train the small group of professors led the students on a small hike toward the university. After what felt like hours to Harry (he wasn't one to overly enjoy exercise) there was a clearing in the forest where the trees parted revealing at beautiful view of the castle university.

_Finally,_ thought Harry,_ home_.


End file.
